A critical quality driver in the software industry is the testing performed on software products. Software testing refers to the action of running a range of test cases against a particular product, each test case exercising a code path on the product. Such testing may find software bugs (errors or other defects) or other undesired attributes of the software product under test. Software testing is performed to improve the quality of software products, and to maintain high software product quality throughout the software development cycle.
A test case being run against a software product may break, referred to as a software test failure. A failure log and/or other data may be generated when a software test fails. The failure log contains information related to the failure. The failure log may be analyzed to determine a reason for the software test failure. Some of the most common reasons for a software test failing include a bug in the software product, a bug in the test case, or an environmental issue. Today, thousands of test cases may be run multiple times a day against a particular software product under development, and the number of test case failures may be in the hundreds, or even greater numbers of failures.